The present invention relates to a motorcycle tire suitable for running on rough terrain, more particularly to structures of tread blocks and an arrangement the tread blocks capable of improving the steering stability on rough terrain.
Motorcycle tires designed for running on rough terrain for example for use in motocross races, are provided in the tread portion with tread blocks, and the tread blocks are arranged sparsely so that the tread blocks dig into soft ground such as sandy or muddy areas.
It is known to use the edges of the tread blocks to obtain large traction and large cornering force in order to improve the steering stability. For that purpose, usually employed techniques are to increase the size of the tread block in order to increase the edge length, and to increase the rubber hardness of the tread block so that the edge is hard to slip on the ground.
However, if the block size and/or the rubber hardness is increased, due to the increased block rigidity, there is a possibility that the ride comfort, ground contacting feeling and slide controllability are deteriorated.